Run for the hills, Sesshoumaru!
by Kaggerz
Summary: A/U : Jaken confesses his love for Fluffy. Fluffy is horrified and kills off Jaken.. or does he? Will he ever be safe from the gay servant! Poor, poor Fluffy. Not yaoi
1. I love you, Sesshoumaru!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, or Jaken... But.. Feel free to make Jaken your gay love-slave if you want... O.o;;  
  
A/N: Okay, This came from 'Welcome to My Insane Life'... another fic I wrote, but deleted... gomen nasai, but I fear I couldn't continue it... I like this part though, so I decided to make another fic about Fluffy... Trust me though, there won't be any yaoi... I'd never make Fluffy gay.. O.o;  
  
*********  
  
Jaken snuck into his master's bedroom... Careful not to wake Inuyasha as he crept through the house. He looked down at Sesshoumaru's sleeping figure. His beautiful face, making him look so innocent. When Jaken knew his master was anything -but- innocent... He crept up onto Sesshoumaru's bed, careful not to move to quickly and not to wake up Sesshoumaru..  
  
It was now or never...  
  
And he was going to have him now...  
  
He had planned this so many times... Raping his master would be hard, but would make him see that Jaken was the only one for him... Not some -girl-... but a real man that could fulfill all of Sesshomaru's needs!   
  
The only problem was rolling his master over. He began to lightly shove his arm to the side... Then got distracted by his master's body... His well-toned chest that was hugged by his thin shirt. Sure, he only had one arm, but that was Inuyasha's fault... And it made Jaken's blood boil. Jaken's hand drifted down Sesshoumaru's chest and sides, going to the waistband of his boxers...  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open..  
  
Sesshoumaru took a second to see his position. It was still dark outside, his eyes burned from being torn from sleep, and Jaken was straddling him, his hands moving to close to....areas... that Sesshoumaru would rather -not- have Jaken touching.   
  
With his right eye twitching, he pulled Jaken off by his neck. He began to strangle him, making Jaken scream. "L-l-l-lord S-s-s-s-s-sesshoumaru!!!!!"   
  
"What were you thinking, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked in too calm a voice, tightening his grip on Jaken's neck. Sesshoumaru was in a bad mood.. Jaken had woken him from his beauty sleep and to make matters worse, Jaken's screaming was going to wake up Rin! Sesshoumaru had to read her many stories just to get her to fall asleep!   
  
"I-I-I– This Jaken was j-just thinking of coming to wish Lord Sesshoumaru g-goodnight?" Jaken struggled to breathe and lie at the same time.  
  
"Does that involve trying to stick your filthy, little hands in my boxers?" Sesshoumaru asked, his expression darkening a bit at Jaken's struggling.  
  
"L-lord S-s-s-sesshoumaru! Please, have mercy upon this loyal servant of yours, Jaken!"  
  
"Answer the question." Sesshoumaru commanded, his eye twitching slightly because of Jaken's yelling. He would surely wake up Rin!  
  
"I-I-I-I, Jaken, j-just wanted to make s-s-ure Lord Sesshoumaru was okay!"  
  
"Stop lying and answer me." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened... Jaken's pathetic excuses were doing nothing but pissing him off, and he was being so loud...  
  
"I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken exclaimed suddenly, just when he was beginning to see the bright light of death.  
  
"What?!" Sesshoumaru's eye twitched uncontrollably and he had the sudden urge to throw up. He hadn't expected Jaken to say that! What a way to way up.. First, he's about to be molested by his servant, then the said servant screamed and almost woke up Rin, finally, the said servant confessed his love to his master.  
  
What a fucking good way to wake up for Lord Sesshoumaru! -.-;  
  
His grip tightened on Jaken and his expression slipped from it's usual mask to a horrified look, filled with disgust. The little bastard dared to have the guts to say that! Jaken began to choke and repeat 'I love you' like a broken record. Sesshoumaru had to silence this nonsense! He wanted to kill Jaken, but strangling him to death was too easy... He needed something better, dammit!   
  
Sesshoumaru ran to the balcony and looked over, holding Jaken over the railing. Jaken was choking more, but still able to say those damn three words somehow. Sesshoumaru cursed as Jaken started screaming them and tightened his grip to silence him. Jaken screamed 'I love you!' as he gasped and Sesshoumaru twitched. It sounded so wrong– what if someone heard?!  
  
With that thought, Sesshoumaru hurled him into a tree, watching him topple down the many stories of his manor, hitting every branch on the tree and landing on his head.  
  
All the while screaming that he'll always "love HIS Lord Sesshoumaru"..............  
  
Sesshoumaru hurriedly ran down the many steps, going out the door to see where Jaken had landed. In one hand, he held one of Rin's jump-ropes....  
  
He found Jaken, bleeding severely with a concussion. But somehow he still had a pulse! Sesshoumaru twitched and cursed as he jumped up and down on Jaken's back as hard as he could. "Die, damn you! Die! Die! Die! Die! Diiiiiiiiiiie!!!!!" When he was satisfied that his job was done, Sesshoumaru tied him up with the jump-rope and tossed him in the lake.  
  
Sesshoumaru breathed heavily and blinked a few times, half expecting Jaken to spring from the lake and attempt to rape him. When about ten minutes passed without Jaken popping back up, Sesshoumaru dusted himself off and walked back into the house, his expressionless mask once again on.  
  
He went to the kitchen and started some coffee. No way he could sleep now! His dreams would be haunted by images of Jaken and Jaken's voice taunting him...   
  
'I love you Lord Sesshoumaru!'  
  
Those words echoed in his mind and he shuddered violently, picking up his coffee mug with shaky hands. Damn Jaken! Bringing the great Lord down to this!  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin heard shouting from outside and can't get back to sleep..." Rin's voice broke his thoughts  
  
'Dammit!!!!' Sesshoumaru hit his head on the wall .  
  
*************  
  
Sesshoumaru laid Rin down in her bed. It had taken an over-dose of Benadyrl to knock her out, but still did nothing for his headache. He had taken Advil... But not even Advil Migraine could save him...  
  
He patted her on the head and went back into the kitchen. He finished his coffee and rested his head in his hands.  
  
'I love you Lord Sesshoumaru!'  
  
Sesshoumaru almost threw up... Those words will never leave him. He imagined Jaken trying to get in his boxers and then confessing his love. The images replayed over and over in his mind.....  
  
.......Sesshoumaru threw up in a house plant.......  
  
When he was done losing his coffee and his dinner from that night, he got up, his legs shaking for once, and went to the bathroom. Nothing like a hot shower to calm one's nerves. He stripped from his clothes and got in. The beads of hot water helped calm his nerves and stop his violent shaking. He almost fell asleep standing up....  
  
'I love you Lord Sesshoumaru!'  
  
His eyes snapped open. Sleep was NOT good! The images would get him in his sleep! He knew it! Images of Jaken trying to rape him in the shower caused Sesshoumaru to glance around nervously. Jaken was dead... He'd insured that himself! And yet....  
  
He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched by Jaken... Jaken was always watching...and waiting... waiting for that vulnerable moment when he'd get him!  
  
Sesshoumaru gagged, but controlled himself from hurling. How could one gay servant cause the great lord to be this shaken up?! That is indeed one of those unsolved mysteries!   
  
Herbal Essences... His favorite shampoo. He always used it to keep his hair so soft and shiny. Surely, it would calm him down. It's relaxing aroma could make him have an organic experience like in the commercials....  
  
He shook the bottle...  
  
He was out of Herbal Essences!! It's the apocalypse! Oh my god!   
  
After contemplating suicide, Sesshoumaru got out of the shower, twitching. Dammit, nothing was okay today! The great lord was doomed to go through the day without his silky, soft hair!  
  
Growling, he put on his bowers and some pants and threw a coat on. He was going to have his shampoo if it killed him! There was a store open at 3 AM....  
  
Right?   
  
*******  
  
He began to walk down the street... It was freezing! Yet another reason why this was a very bad day. Early December winds pounded against his skin, causing him to drop his expressionless mask again to shiver. His teeth chattered and his hair whipped around, getting screwed up. All that brushing he had done! Even without his precious Herbal Essences shampoo, his hair still needed to look decent!  
  
He didn't even have his golden contacts in... His dark brown eyes glared into the darkness as he trudged on.   
  
Walmart........ Didn't they stay open all night? He went to check...  
  
Only to find them closed......  
  
He cursed and after kicking the door a few times— Only to discover he wasn't wearing shoes!— He walked off. Now that he was very conscious of his lack of proper footwear, his feet stung in the cold... And yet he pushed on; he'd have that shampoo even if it was the death of him!!  
  
And it just might be...  
  
********  
  
At Lord Sesshoumaru's house everything was silent. A few crickets cherped... A fish splashed in the lake where Jaken met his demise... A puddle of blood was where Jaken once lay, Sesshoumaru jumping on him to help him reach eternal peace....... And a small hand clawing at the shore of the lake....... The hand tried harder, and pulled itself up...  
  
..........Only to reveal a very pale green Jaken, his head still bloody and his eyes like twin black orbs of nothing-ness....... "Lord Sesshoumaru... You think death can stop my love?!" Jaken said in a rough, strained voice as he made his way to the Lord's bedroom yet again..........  
  
************  
  
Sesshoumaru cursed. He had been to every store in town! And none were open; or if they were, they didn't have his shampoo! The gods were surely against this marvelous creature tonight! He found himself at a random house, knocking on the door at 4 AM. He knocked faster and harder and began to yell obscenities.   
  
"Dammit! Open this freaking door and give me shampooooooo!!!"  
  
An old man clad in only a bath robe opened the door and he fell in, shaking uncontrollably from the harsh winds he'd endured for the last two hours. "Shampooooo.....S-s-sham....poo...." He whispered, his teeth still clattering.  
  
The old man hit him with his cane... Then shoved him outside the door. "Damn wiper-snappers... coming at every hour in the night... looking for shampoo..." he continued to grumble on about society as he slammed the door, catching some of the great lord's tangled hair.  
  
All he had ever wanted was shampoo... What did he do to deserve this?!  
  
************   
  
A/N: Poor Fluffy... I know I shouldn't had started another ficcie... But I wanted to write about Sesshoumaru for once! O.O Review or Jaken shall team up with Shippou and rape you all! Mwhahahahah–*coughs*—hahahaha–*hac, hac*–hahaha... aww, forget it! 


	2. Fever Induced Dream

Disclaimer: I'm married to Inu Yasha, but Rumiko Takahashi still owns him, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and the rest of the Inuyasha-tachi.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I just couldn't find the time to write... But do to certain matters, it seems I suddenly have some free time to write! ^.^ Oh yeah, I already had this written up.. But... I...forgot to save!!!! arrrrrgh!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to write it over again!!! X__X!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Shampooooo.....S-s-sham....poo...." He whispered, his teeth still clattering.  
  
The old man hit him with his cane... Then shoved him outside the door. "Damn wiper-snappers... coming at every hour in the night... looking for shampoo..." he continued to grumble on about society as he slammed the door, catching some of the great lord's tangled hair.  
  
All he had ever wanted was shampoo... What did he do to deserve this?!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miroku was driving home from Sango's house at 5 AM and just happened to see a snowy lump in front of a house with silver hair pooling around it and a human arm sticking out. He slowed to a stop and stared for a moment, wondering who it was.  
  
Then he pulled out a camera and took a picture...  
  
He got out of the car after that, camera in hand, hoping to get a better shot. He kicked some snow off of the lump, trying to get a clear shot of the human's face.  
  
...Only to see Sesshoumaru...  
  
Miroku screamed, jumping back with wide eyes. 'Inuyasha's brother is dead! Oh Gods!' he thought as he stashed his camera in his pocket and lifted up Sesshoumaru's body, feeling for a pulse. When he got a faint pulse, he let out a sigh of relief and drug Sesshoumaru to his car. After tossing him inside and getting in himself, Miroku sped out of his 'parking spot' and tore down the road towards the manor which Sesshoumaru currently resided in.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Jaken stood beside the lake which Sesshoumaru had killed him in, his head turned towards the sky as he looked up at his master's window. He'd get him one way or another! His love wouldn't be stopped in death. Jaken breathed heavily, rubbing his slimy, green hands together in anticipation as he walked to the very tree he fell down before, leaving a trail of scum and slime on the sidewalk of the manor.  
  
He began to climb the tree– it seems that being dead gave him confidence! He jumped from branch to branch, a twisted, manical smirk etched on his face as he jumped to the balcony railing. He took a moment to look out at the explisive view of the snow-covered landscape.  
  
He sighed, jumping from the railing and pushing the screen door aside, stepping into his favorite place.  
  
Sesshoumaru's bedroom.  
  
He left a slimy trail on the carpet as he entered, looking around for a nice hiding place. He saw many fine things as he looked around. The velvet curtains draped over the sliding balcony door, a desk beside the doors with a perfect view, books stacked on top of it, and a small reading lamp on it also. A walk-in closet took most of the next wall up, a big screen TV beside that, facing the bed.  
  
Ah, the bed. His favorite spot in the whole room. The bed with all its lush spreading and fluffy pillows. A bed fit for a king! Jaken slowly found himself walking closer, putting his hand to the bed spread and feeling the heavenly fabric. That alone, just about turned him on.. The fantasies running through his mind just about made him drool!  
  
On either side of the bed, stood a night stand. One had nothing but a small lamp on top of it, and the other just had a single book. But Jaken was no fool! He knew that if the top should be lifted from those night stands, you'd find the most expensive make-up!  
  
Jaken took one last look around, pondering a hiding place. He finally decided on the one spot nobody would ever choose! A spot so secret, no one would dare to think of such a great spot!  
  
Chuckling, Jaken got done on his hands and knees and crawled under the bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miroku pulled Sesshoumaru from his car, looking over his shoulder at the huge manor. 'Lucky bastards... getting all the good stuff in life!' He sighed, dragging Sesshoumaru up the sidewalk. He shivered as it began to snow once again, cursing under his breath for being such a kind friend and not letting Inuyasha's brother freeze to death.  
  
Miroku slipped on something on the sidewalk, loosing his balance and landing on his back. Sesshoumaru landed on top of him, causing the air to rush from his lungs. He laid there for a moment, in a daze as he tried to get the air back in his lungs, gasping for air. Finally his cursed and shoved Sesshoumaru off him, jumping up to see what he slipped on.   
  
He thought it'd be some ice of something... But instead he found..  
  
A trail of slime leading from the lake, now smeared on along the side of his pants.  
  
His right eye twitched as he looked up and saw bits of slime on the tree branches as well. 'It's from lack of sleep..' he mentally scolded himself, 'it's all because you haven't slept at all yet and it's already just about time to wake up... Guess you'll be skipping school... No use going if you're gonna hallucinate..'  
  
He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the back of his shirt, pulling him through the slime as he trudged on, up to the door. He slammed his fist into his several times. When no one answered, he did it harder. "Wake up, you asshole! Get your damn brother!!" Miroku shouted, cursing Inuyasha for getting to sleep, while he saved his brother.   
  
Suddenly, the door flung open and Inuyasha stood there, wincing from the blast of cold air intruding his warm house. His eyes were half-closed, and he wore a scowl. He was shirtless, and had nothing but his boxers on, his midnight black hair all astray.  
  
"What'dya want?!" Inuyasha demanded, irritated at being woken up so early.  
  
"Here." Miroku said calmly, picking Sesshoumaru up a little more and throwing him to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as he was hit with his own brother, causing him to fall to a heap, Sesshoumaru sprawled out on top of him.  
  
"What's the big idea! Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted at the door, sighing as he saw Miroku sprinting for his car. "Miiiiroooku!!!" He screamed out, watching the car speed away from the manor as if he were being chased by 70 year old women that wanted to rape him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, kicking the wet Sesshoumaru off of him. It seems all the snow had melted in his clothes and he was soaking. Inuyasha got up, deciding to place him in his bed so he wouldn't get sick, then get Rin sick, then ultimately cause Inuyasha to have to make soup.  
  
Inuyasha drug him up the endless stairs, chuckling as Sesshoumaru's head hit each one with a 'thud'. He opened the door to Sesshoumaru's bed chamber and threw him on the bed, taking a moment to survey the slime on the carpet leading under his bed.  
  
"I don't even wanna ask..." Inuyasha mumbled, throwing a blanket over Sesshoumaru as he turned on his heel and left. He was sure to slam the door, his eyebrow raising as he heard a squeak from inside. "Was that... Jaken? Oh well.." Inuyasha shrugged it off and went to go catch some more sleep before school.  
  
~~~   
  
Sesshoumaru was trapped in darkness. He turned around in a slow circle, looking for some form of light. There! A small flash caught his eye and he began running towards it.  
  
"Head towards the light..."  
  
A voice! Suddenly, a face appeared in front of him. It was... ET's!! ET stood there, finger glowing, and he whispered in an eerie voice, "Head towards the light to phone home..."  
  
Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop and let out a very "manly" scream. He turned tail and ran the other way. Darkness was better!   
  
But as he went further into the darkness, he heard a heart-beat in his ears. It grew louder and louder, and soon was joined by another. Everything seemed to spin out of control and flames erupted from the sides. ET's face loomed close to his. "I told you to fucking phone home, you asshole!" He shouted as he prodded Sesshoumaru with his finger. It worked like a tazer and Sesshoumaru fell to the ground convulsing as electricity shot through his body.  
  
ET laughed manically and shot off like a bullet towards the light. "ET PHONE HOME!!!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly got up, everything still a mixture of shadows, then he heard it...  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
It was faint, and he couldn't tell what direction it came from.. But that voice filled Sesshoumaru with fear and he began to shake. No... No, it can't be...  
  
It was Jaken.  
  
"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." It was growing nearer, and Sesshoumaru began to back away, running back towards the light.   
  
"ET shall save me!" He said hopefully, for once glad when ET's head showed up. "ET no like you! You is asshole that did not phone home!!! PHONE HOME!!!" ET shouted as he head-butted Sesshoumaru back into the shadows.  
  
"I... Love you... Sesshoumaru-sama!" In his ear... heavy breathing in his ear... Two heart-beats... Jaken's hands...  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Funny what fever induced dreams are like...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Jaken slunk out from under the bed, jumping up beside his lord. He pulled the covers from his body, seeing Sesshoumaru shaking. His clothes were wet, so Jaken decided that must be the reason he was cold.  
  
So remove the clothes, and it'll be okay, right? No more cold!  
  
Jaken nodded to himself. His reasons would be admirable. He peeled the T-shirt from Sesshoumaru, letting his hands run down his well-toned chest. His fingers working as if they wanted to memorize every muscle. He began to pull down Sesshoumaru's pants, much like he always tried to do when he was alive.  
  
"I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama... Death will never stop it.."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open like before, and Sesshoumaru's whole body jumped as he let out the scream from his dream.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I got it done... It won't be too many chapters longer.. Probably 2 more depending on how many reviews I get. If I get a lot, then I might make it longer.. Just tell me how many chapter you think it should be! Review!!! I'll give you a virtual cookie! 


	3. Inu Yasha to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru, or Jaken... But who would want to own that yoai freak? ....Well, maybe I own Inu Yasha... His ears, at least!   
  
A/N: Sorry.. It's been months since my last update! I'm horrible when it comes to having too much stuff to do at once.. Gomen ne! But this fic'll only be a little longer, don't worry... I'd like to finish off my on-going fics soon so I can start a new one. I always have too many ideas... -.-;  
  
As for all who reviewed.. You get a cookie! Arigotou, I'm glad I could make you laugh! (Though some were angered... .; )  
  
*******  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Jaken jumped back as Sesshoumaru shot up, screaming and panting, his hand to his chest. His chocolate eyes searched the room frantically, in fear. "Just a dream.. Just a dream..." He repeated to attempt to calm his racing heart.  
  
Jaken gazed up from the side of the bed at the one man he had ever loved. He was a vision of a god... His silver hair was matted and wild from being soaked with snow and lacking proper shampoo, though it was enough to bring a blush to the pale zombie's face. He was shirtless, showing off his bulging muscles of his well-toned chest, making up for the nub at his shoulder where his arm should have been. Jaken mentally cursed Inu Yasha for the thousandth time for the loss of his master's arm, his gaze lowering. Sesshoumaru's hips were covered by baggy pants... Baggy, wet pants.. But Jaken knew under those pants were strong hips and firm legs.  
  
....Along with one squeezable, tight ass...  
  
Sesshoumaru's chest heaved as he panted, a faint tinge of red across his pale face from the fever. He blinked, trying to regain his calm, and leaned back in his bed. "It was all a dream... Jaken's not even dead... All just one hell of a nightmare.."  
  
Jaken smirked as he crawled up the side of the bed, perching beside his master. "But you're wrong.." He croaked out, "You killed me.."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face lost what color it had left as he gazed at his former servant. Jaken was a pale green color, slime dripping off of him and onto Sesshoumaru's fine plush bed spread. His breathing seemed to be labored, and there was a sick color of red mixing with the slime on his back. His eyes were black as a cloudless night sky, but staring into them was like staring into a black hole that would one day consume your soul.   
  
Jaken's small, slime covered hand reached out and rested on Seesshoumaru's leg. "You thought death could stop my love for you? You're smarter than that, Sesshoumaru-sama.." he whispered, slowly creeping closer.  
  
This day couldn't have started worse... First, the lord almost gets molested by a faithful servant, whom then confesses his undying love. The servant had to be disposed of, of course. Then, he discovered that he had run out of his favorite shampoo! After a grueling search through a snowstorm in nothing but a T-shirt and jeans, he collapsed at an elderly man's house, only to be buried by snow and almost freeze to death. His head was then banged against stairs as his younger half-brother drug him to his room, where he had a nightmare about ET... And when he woke up, he found out that his servant was now a zombie whom still lusted after him...  
  
He would've taken a pissed off ET to a zombie yoai servant anyday....  
  
"I love you, Sesshoumaru-sama... Let me show you just how deep that love runs..." Jaken creep even closer, clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru screamed and punched him off, jumping up to a crouched position atop his bed.   
  
"S-stay away from me!" For the first time, Sesshoumaru seemed afraid of something. I guess it's because you can't kick the ass of the undead...  
  
"No... you're the only one for this Jaken.. I won't return to the realm of the dead until you have become mine..." Jaken snickered under his breath, latching onto his knee. "You shall me mine!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's body was suddenly racked with violent shudders as brought his fist around, watching as it connected with the side of the zombie's head, causing him to fly into the wall, some paint cracking in the process. "Never!"  
  
With that said, Sesshoumaru fled the room, taking the stairs three at a time. He was not sure where he was headed, but he knew this time, he was over his head.   
  
He needed a weapon... There was a room with nothing but swords, but it was across this wing of the manor..  
  
He heard a shrill war-cry come from behind him, though he dare not look back.. He knew the undead servant was closing in on him... It's like the chase made it that much more fun to him.   
  
Sesshoumaru ran faster and faster, yelping whenever Jaken got a little too close for comfort. He was glad Rin was knocked out.. Otherwise, she would've woken up long ago and ran out to see images that would emotionally scar her for the rest of her life.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly tripped over a stair, a gasp getting caught in his throat as he fell. It all seemed to happen in slow motion for him. He slowly saw the ground start to get closer, his only thoughts of how that was the end, his ears filled with Jaken's manical laughter... As he hit the ground, the gasp rushed from his lungs, and he rolled once, landing on his side. He slowly lifted his head, expecting it all to be over...  
  
When suddenly a flash a silver went in front of him.  
  
Jaken's scream pierced into his mind, as well as a sick, sloshing sound as specks of blood flew onto his bare chest. Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head, seeing a rusty kantana sicking out of Jaken's body, which was severed neatly in half, a pool of crimson blood growing around it.   
  
"Keh! Is that what it takes to get you fags to shut up?!"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Inu Yasha, who was holding a black sheath in one hand, his other raised in a throwing position. He blinked, his mouth opening and closing, not able to find the words to thank Inu Yasha for saving him from his untimely doom.  
  
"Feh, you're welcome." Inu Yasha stated, accepting the silent apology as he moved past the his older half-brother to retrieve his sword. He yanked it from the floor boards, thrusting the sword a couple of times hard to shake some of the blood off, before putting it back in his sheath.   
  
"Don't expect me to clean up the mess.. But I'd burn his body unless you wanna go through that again." Inu Yasha mumbled as he walked back past Sesshoumaru, patting his trusty Tetsusaiga. He's never missed a mark yet with his father's heirloom by his side.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Inu Yasha until he heard a door slam. He blinked again in shock, trying to understand what just transpired here. After a moment, he grabbed a garbage bag and swept Jaken's remains into it. Then, he mopped up the blood, sighing at the crack in the floor from the Tetsusaiga.   
  
He went outside with the bag, mop, broom, and a container of gasoline and dropped them on the bloody spot from before, being sure to let Jaken's body fall out of the bag. He wasn't taking any chances– he was going to make sure he put an end to this horrible chapter of his life. He poured the gasoline over the objects, then flicked a lit match into the pile. As he watched them burst into flames, he fell to his knees, tilted his head back, and laughed as if his sanity had just snapped.  
  
Suddenly, a bowling ball crashed through Inu Yasha's window, hitting Sesshoumaru square in the back of the head, causing him to fall over, crumpled in the snow.  
  
"I told you to shut up!"  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Sesshoumaru drove to school, a small bag in the seat beside him. A bandage was wrapped around his head, and his eye was twitching, as well as a demented smirk plastered on his face. His hair was out of place and his clothes slightly askew... And he only had one contact in.  
  
He laughed softly as he sped to school, thinking of his plan....  
  
As soon as he got to school, he climbed up to the roof and looked over the railing at the people below. His laughter grew in volume as he lifted up the bag, causing some students to look up at him.  
  
"Hey.. Isn't that Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What's Fluffy doing up there?"  
  
"Ah... He looks so wild today! I wonder if he'd feel that wild too...Ahhh..."  
  
"Looks like that bastard finally snapped..."  
  
"Where's that freaky Jaken guy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru just continued to laugh insanely as he poured the contents of his bag down upon the students... The ashes engulfing them.  
  
"AHHH! MY EYES!!"  
  
"Oh, GOD, it burns like hell!"   
  
"Ooo, I bet he likes it rough! 'Cos this hurts my eyes..."  
  
"For once.. I'm glad I have glasses.."  
  
"Shut up, Tsub! Get it out of my eyes~!"  
  
With that task completed, Sesshoumaru's emotionless mask fell back into place. He walked away, going back down the stairs. Everything was finally okay again... And his first class was PE...  
  
He smiled slightly then, though it was in a dignified manner. He remembered his gym locker was stocked with every type of Herbal Essences Shampoo there was...  
  
A girl ran by, clawing at her eyes and screaming in horror, while Sesshoumaru looked on with an almost bored look.  
  
Everything was back to normal...  
  
********  
  
OWARI! The end! No more chapters after this! ^_^  
  
A little note.. This is actually a part of the fanfic I mentioned in the first chapter, "Welcome to My Insane Life". I took it off for personal reasons, but the people talking about it burning and such were OC's from the fanfic. I believe the order of the quotes went like this: Sango (not an OC, but the rest are), Nodoko, Saiai, Tsubii, Nodoko.   
  
In case you haven't noticed, I like the name Tsubii. And, since this is my last chapter, I just want to apologize for the mistakes in the previous chapters that I was too lazy to correct. I had an editor once, but not anymore... I get the grammar right in my head just not on document... .;  
  
'Til Next Fic!  
  
~Kaggerz, formerly known as B-chan. (always wanted to say something like that!) 


End file.
